


通天塔

by allinhole



Category: PRS - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 东敏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole





	通天塔

东看敏的背影。她盘腿坐在窗前，膝盖上放着电脑。从南京到北京，充值卡小妹把她不学无术凑活着活的隐者生活从南京搬到北京。  
从北京到阿富汗。从北京又到了阿富汗。她还是她，寂静像个令人绝望的佛。  
东垂头看书。所谓自律。每天看十页《浮士德》。现代人的返乡之旅。那些怎么看怎么都是已经背过至少三遍的单词，押着美丽的韵，但还是想不出意思，连成一片模糊深意。所谓自律：你看不太懂，你不太享受，但你认为一天必须看十页。不经反思的生活是不值得活的。所谓返乡之旅。东摸一下手机把它解锁，页面是他的日历。所谓自律。若干天后读完《浮士德》，开始读《浮士德博士》。预先安排得明白。现代性的返乡之旅。把永不停息的焦虑从这本书移到另一本书。十分钟后，东放下手机。抬头看敏。  
敏的电脑屏幕上反射出敏的脸。冷峻美丽，若隐若现在，若隐若现的充值卡商铺和支付宝卖家版之后。  
“你的屏幕暗掉了。”东说。  
敏低下头。她纤长的手指移动。指甲有一种鲜花般的浅粉色。每个女人都知道，在自己偶然的盲目的皮囊之下，最美貌的美貌居住在哪里。一个人的灵魂居住在哪里。手指。耳廓。拨动琴弦。倾听声音。叮咚。一笔新的交易。  
斜阳勾出背光。屏幕又亮了。  
下午六点半的阿富汗斜阳。从演出现场回到宾馆。  
六点以后女人不许出门。六点以后女人不需要出门。六点以后女人的身体回到宾馆安息。  
叮。  
叮叮。叮叮叮。  
东合上书，啪的一声。如果你一直打扰我，那么我也可以打扰你。这个念头在意识的冰山之下闪了闪。消失。我不是没有感情。但我选择，这很重要，请注意，我选择不表达感情。  
没有打扰。不好意思。敏不为所动。  
东站起来，从房间这头走到房间那头。沿着地平线，沿着子午线。窗外的沙和天。从高楼往下看，街上没有一个女人，只有如火如金的斜阳。窗内的以太，令人窒息。东转过身。  
敏盘腿坐着，地板像一朵硕大的莲花，而佛像落泪。  
“你在想什么？”东说。没有说出声。如果你玩乐队，那么你有很大的概率对此时无声胜有声有一种迷信——或者你有这种迷信，然后你才会玩乐队。  
东低头玩自己的手指。手指弹奏起无声的音。啊圣地亚哥，在圣地亚哥。  
她的灵魂不在她粉色的指甲里。在她蓝色的声音里。蓝色，雨夜的街道，红灯的红，绿灯的绿，黄灯的黄。但她的声音是蓝色。东这么想，敏也这么想。人的希望就在于，你在雨夜的北京堵车，而你的车有个天窗，或者没有，这不重要，重要的事情是，你的天灵盖有个天窗，你的眼睛飞升奔向深空的深蓝。而人的绝望则在于，你在阿富汗的黄昏女菩萨的身体里，而你的灵魂，啊在圣地亚哥。圣地亚哥的圣人，名叫甘地，或者名叫东。  
敏又卖出一张虚拟电话卡。

后来他们离婚了。  
发生在阿富汗之旅之前，或者发生在阿富汗之旅之后，我不知道，你不知道。音乐是时间之诗，而钟表和日历和手机和日晷，它们无一例外都是时间的敌人。它们将时间切割。它们令时间流血。  
打住。  
东脑内的喧嚣有一刻沉默打断。不要使用“流血”这种词。过于煽情，没有必要，煽情的音乐对世界有害。歌词对旋律有害——一样的道理。语言对爱情有害。表达欲对理解力有害。  
去领离婚证的路上，这番喧嚣依然持续喧嚣。  
鼻尖在静默中酸楚。  
“我们离婚吧。”  
无论如何，这句话，从逻辑上，发生在阿富汗的黄昏结束之后。  
我的灵魂在哪里？敏在太阳消失后走到窗前，看楼下的街。从这头看到那头从那头看到这头寻找她的灵魂。街头行人。墙外行人，墙内笑。没有。我的灵魂不在这里。我的灵魂不知道在哪一堵高墙之内封锁。在一块黑色的头巾之内。在一双灼灼的眼睛之内。  
敏回头看东。他坐回了沙发上。在读书——在自律。读书仿佛他的头巾，掩盖今日自律计划。朋友们知道他是个读书的人。敏是唯一一个，知道这只是头巾。也许这是他们结婚的理由。是他希望并且相信他们会永远在一起的理由。  
她回头，继续在街上寻找某个女人披着黑色头巾的身体。没有。寻找自己的灵魂，没有。于是在一个平行的世界，高墙之内有个女人。敏用粉色的指甲触摸她的眼珠，放进去一片隐形眼镜。镜片里是她的灵魂。她的灵魂在这个平行世界的阿富汗女人的身体里落座、舒展。那么契合。她是我，我爱她。她渴望听到明天晚上的演出，有一个美丽的女人，来自比东方更远的远东，在比傍晚更晚的六点钟之后，在露天歌唱。她凝视窗外，无比渴望，自己是这个自由的女人。  
敏看着东。需要一个拥抱。需要一个亲吻。需要一个做爱。需要一个痛哭流涕的仪式，祭奠平行世界里焦灼渴望着我的灵魂的那个她的灵魂。需要这个仪式这个亲吻这个爱意这个痛苦这个女人，被这个男人拥抱。  
这让人遗憾。这个男人在执行今天的看书和今天的自律。我选择不表达感情。但我并不是没有感情。  
“我们离婚吧。”  
他早已开了房间里的灯。但她依然感到，她是在黑暗中说这句话。

去领离婚证的路上，东一直沉默。无形的手捂着无形的嘴。阻止任何一句话。  
但最想阻止的只是这一句，“我们离婚吧。”  
但很遗憾。  
她的面容冰冷，像一尊坐在莲花上的佛。  
他想起阿富汗的傍晚。她卖着充值卡突然落泪。他想问为什么。他知道为什么。所以他没有问。  
没有问。没有声音。  
啊圣地亚哥。  
分道扬镳时圣歌自深空中降落。河上漂来一只猪。  
把你的泪水决堤留给自己。留给比如，浴帘之内，你觉得怎样？敏想要一个真正的淋浴房，想要透明的玻璃。东觉得一块浴帘也是ok的。当然是ok的。他说他害怕玻璃爆炸。装修公司小妹说怎么可能嘛，一个淋浴房至少也能用个二十年。敏的第六感感应到东在电话的另一端打了个冷颤。好的。算了。浴帘。ok的。她也打了个冷颤。  
但问题在于，浴帘，它不透明。  
敏只是沉默。她习惯沉默。阿富汗的妇女的美德是沉默。妇女的美德是沉默。很不幸她把灵魂放进了那个阿富汗妇女的身体。东侧头看敏。看到亘古般的沉默。  
啊，圣地亚哥。

但很难说没有试过挽回。  
比如一个视频，恐怖分子炸掉一尊大佛。  
东的心头绞起。无法忘怀她盘腿坐着卖充值卡的样子。她就像一尊大佛呀，从南京到北京从阿姆斯特丹到圣地亚哥，她一直都是一尊大佛呀。  
有一对情人，旅行到那里。“我觉得我们去过这里，你还记不得那场音乐会？我觉得就是这里。”那对情人用光影还原出那尊佛。  
围观的人们的眼中，滚下滚滚的热泪。  
敏侧头看东。东看着屏幕，眼中一片通红。  
需要一个，需要一个，需要一个。啊这圣地亚哥，我恨你。我恨你的沉默。  
敏起身。把她的泪水决堤留给浴帘之内。

如果你为错过日出而哭泣，那么你也会错过落霞。  
敏回来。  
东不在。  
过一会儿电话响。  
去录音室，我记得那场音乐会，分为上下两场，上半场给女人听，女人在六点之后不能出门。我想写一首歌。东在电话里说，敏，我想写一首歌，你知道吗？我想写一首歌。你来录音室吧。下雨了，你打车来。不要着凉。你知道吗，我一直觉得人每天都应该工作一会儿，但现在我是真的很想工作一会儿。我觉得这不对，人不应该依赖灵感——  
敏挂了电话。  
听厌了你说“应该”“不应该”。人间没有应该。如果要谈应该那么没有任何事情是“应该”。“应该”做音乐？毛病。“应该”关心社会关心晚上不能出门的女人？对不起不需要这种关心。“应该”用艺术提出问题？对不起我倒是觉得更应该解决问题。  
敏在出租车上跟自己吵架。无声无息。她跟自己的沉默吵架。  
录音室里一片嘈杂。他们四目相对。  
嘈杂里是他跟他自己的吵架、她跟她自己的吵架。他跟她的吵架、她跟他的吵架。  
她同意他说的，即使离婚了，他们依然会在一起，他们永远会在一起。只要一天他们还生活在音乐中。只要一天他们还没有学会说话，只要一天他们还没有征服他们的聋和哑，他们就只能生活在音乐中。在音乐中。沉默找到了它的喧嚣。身体找到了它的灵魂。  
大前提：语言应该有理性。小前提：如果对于不拥有语言的人来说音乐就是语言。结论：音乐应该有理性。  
请问你认识康德吗？请问你是维特根斯坦吗？请问你能不能说出六个结了婚并且婚姻幸福的哲学家的名字？  
请问你认识你自己吗？  
啊，在圣地亚哥。敏的喉咙吟唱。东的躯干前倾。尽力地吟唱、尽力地前倾。他跪下，她闭目。

在圣地亚哥有个嬉皮士，跟东和敏说，在阿富汗过了下午六点女人不能出门。敏看着嬉皮士的脸突然想起那尊被炸掉的佛。如果炸佛的恐怖分子有一张脸，那么完全可以是这张嬉皮士的脸。就好像那个渴望着中国乐手的阿富汗女子，如果她有一个灵魂，那么完全可以是敏的灵魂。啊，我爱嬉皮士，我想跟他走。敏心想。我的灵魂想跟他走。我的音乐想跟他走。  
东看着敏。而敏看着嬉皮士。看出她的灵魂里有那一缕，那么容易堕落、滑落、降临、以至于遇到一个嬉皮士、爱上一个恐怖分子。  
目光所及，东觉得那块黑色的头巾掉落。谁能分辨这是堕落还是善良。  
就像敏看着东，而东看着屏幕。同一块黑色头巾掉落。谁能分辨这是冷酷还是自律。  
就像你在卖电话卡，而你的心在为光影的信念落泪。  
一般把这种降临称为回光返照。

半个拥抱会死亡。半个亲吻会死亡。半个做爱会死亡。半个浴帘会漏水、决堤、滚滚而下滚烫的泪。  
他跪下，她闭目。  
音节如滚滚的车轮，在预先铺排好的轨道上无情地无情地无情地碾过。碾过了历史中的错误，纠正它。碾过了设备中的故障，接通它。碾过ego中的孤独，命名它。把它镌刻到轨道的第二十二块枕木上，恭喜所有的艺术家在象征界找到了自己的登录名。  
东跪下，敏闭目。一轨人声和另一轨人声。他们离婚了但它们结婚。不爱音乐的人不值得信任，不恨音乐的人更不值得信任。

她闭目在浴帘之内。他跪下在莲花之前。


End file.
